


Rosemary for Remembrance

by Notmarysue



Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: He decided to make a list. A list of all the debts yet to be paid.





	Rosemary for Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes that wonderful moment when you go looking for a prompt list to get your friend to write and end up doing it yourself. What is my life? Any this is my first angst(ish) post. Well, in this fandom at least *whispers to the Portal and Board James readers* I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway I wrote this while really tired so please enjoy this short rendition of 'Places my mind takes me at 11pm'

Jonas decided to make a list. After he died, or more accurately after he 'died', it became abundantly clear he wasn't as accepting of his past as he'd like to imagine. His subconscious was a terrifying place and it had been somewhat of a dick to him when he was trapped in it. Still, it wasn't entirely without reason. It had shown him that he still had demons left to face and he was more than inclined to believe it.

So he made a list, a shamefully long string of names. All people he had known, all people that he had killed. He resolved to visit all of their graves one by one, marking them off as he went, and leave flowers like he had done as a child. It never really helped back then, not much at least. It had been more of a duty, a sinners burden, but part of him hoped that the list would somehow make it final. If he checked them off then it would be over. It would never be right of course, that was something he'd long come to terms with, but just maybe he could live a little bit of his life without them on his mind. 

Virginia opted to come along. Not that he really wanted her to. The more she learned about him the more fearful he became of her judgement. There was always this nagging feeling that she could leave him at any second and that she'd be well within her rights to do so. Virginia, however, refused to let him go on such a journey alone. The others would have been willing to go along, anything for a friend, but after many private discussions, they decided against it. Nobody wants to grief in front of a crowd. Virginia acted as a light in the darkness, a reminder that no matter what he thought she would always be there.

They brought bunches of flowers from the nearest florist. There couldn't be any of that gas station stuff, it wouldn't right. Rosemary for remembrance, so the little card in the shop had told them. He walked around cemeteries across the city and felt guilty for silently cursing the variety of his victim's parents. While trapped in his dream world the whole mess had been centralised. In real life it took hours. 

"You don't have to do this" Virgina told him. She'd been saying that virtually every ten minutes since they started. In the back of her mind, she worried about sounding like a broken record. Yet it bore repeating. 

"I know. I want to" He lied. He did have to, even though nothing was physically forcing him.

On and on they marched, placing flowers and struggling to think of things to say. It had planned to give them all a few words. Unfortunately, that proved nearly impossible. It broke his heart that he could barely remember some of their faces let alone what they were like. 

It was sunset when they reached the last grave. A wave of relief washed over him as he internally debated whether it was better to keep them list or burn the God forsaken thing until it was nothing more than ashes. Either way, he was never coming back to it or them cemeteries again. He was done with it, done with pretty much everything that happened before he met his flatmates. The past could be the past.

"Are you okay?" Asked Virginia, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Not really" he quietly admitted "but I will" Virginia reached into her handbag and pulled out something that she'd been hiding since the florists. A bright yellow flower, one that she'd bought when he wasn't looking and kept safely wrapped away. "What's this?"

"A daffodil, for forgiveness and new beginnings" she lovingly explained. Jonas accepted the flower with a nervous smile, warmed more by the small gesture than he could ever put into words, and with that, he crossed the final name on the list.


End file.
